Mirror Of Wish
by thakidisbac
Summary: The Straw Hat crew is dock at an island of the legendary 'Mirror of Wish' and it just so happens that Luffy finds it. What will he wish for will it be a mountain of meat? One Piece? have his brother Ace back? Or would he want something more?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a plot bunny so I decided to put it up. Just to let you know, this is just the prologue. **

**Sadly I do not own One Piece :(**

* * *

><p>The Thousand Sunny ship was lively today because of a rumor they heard at the Island's local bar. The Island they were dock at was Wish Island where dreams or desires come true but for a price. Nami overheard there was a mirror of wish which can grant any wish the person desires without consequences. Nami ran back to the ship and is in the middle of explaining the real value of this mirror of wish.<p>

"If we can get our hands on that mirror of wish, we can ask for all the beli's in the world!" Nami said with her beli eyes.

"Nami-san! You are so beautiful when you talk about money" Sanji says while his body is going noodle with a little blood dripping down his nose.

"Money hungry witch….ero-cook" Zoro grumbled.

"What did you say shitty swordsman?" Sanji said while preparing his legs to kick Zoro.

"You heard me, shitty cook" Zoro said while reaching for his sword.

"Can it, both of you!" Nami yelled and gave both guys a hit to the head.

"I recall in one of my books where the mirror has a special chant carved on the back but only a person with a pure heart can truly use it properly" Robin said.

"Yohoho, I wonder if I can use the mirror but alas I have no heart" Brooke said.

"Robin, what happens if the person's heart is tainted?" Usopp said.

"Yeah Robin what happens?" Chopper asked hoping it would not be as bad as he thinks.

"Well, a person with a tainted heart would have their soul sucked into the mirror. The mirror will then use their soul and become a living person eating everyone or sucking their life until a corpse was left. But that was only a rumor I heard" Robin said calmly while sipping her coffee.

Usopp and Chopper became pale, Brook's eyes were popping out if he had them of course, Franky lift his shades and just stared at Robin, Nami was shocked, Zoro shook his head in disbelief, Sanji went lovey dovey at Robin's morbid side, and Luffy was unfazed as he grab the untouch meat.

"Woman, you love the sickest things yet" Zoro said as he went back to his sake.

"Anyways" Nami said hoping to change the air "I want everyone to go out and look for this Mirror of Wish so I can I mean so we can get our greatest desires."

Nami proceeds to tell everyone to search the Island and ask around to get a general location of where the mirror could be at and to meet back on the ship.

"Man, am I full" Luffy said as his belly was big as a balloon.

"LUFFY! YOU ATE ALL THE MEAT AGAIN!" everyone yelled.

***On Wish Island at Mr. Pat's Bar***

"Do you think that pirate heard the conversation?" a man in prints said.

"I believe so Clark, with the way she ran out of here smiling like a cat" a man in dark clothing replied.

"Hopefully her and her crew can find it so we can take it to Boss, right Mark?" said Clark as he rubs his hands together.

"Right but first we have to inform Boss we have a sucker to go look for it" Mark replied grinning.

The two men left the bar and headed towards the shack at the entrance of the Lost Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know it's short but this is just the beginning so bare with me. I have an idea of where I want this to go and I might have some LuNa and maybe a little of Zoro with my OC but idk yet. So rate and review, also let me know if you like it so far<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The two men arrived at the lonely shack.

"Boss, we're back and got some great news" Clark said as his Boss came into view

"Good, so who is the sucker?" Boss said with his face covered in shadows

"Some hot looking pirate with long orange hair. Boss if she finds the mirror can I have her?" Mark said as he dreamed of the woman

"Do what ever you want to the woman but the mirror is **mine**" Boss said with venom

"What kind of pirate would believe such nonsense and why are all the lights off!" a woman said. With the click of her high heels, she pulled the light switch making light fill the room.

The woman had on dark fitted pants, a red corset with a black shirt underneath, red lipstick, and her hair was wavy brown with red streaks.

"Aww, Cherry you are no fun! I like being the scary Boss with shadows cast on his face because it gives me a cool look" whined the so called Boss

"Please Kevin, the only thing scary about you are your extra toes on your face. Besides I'm way scarier, right?" Cherry said as she towered over her brother.

Kevin said nothing as he coward in his corner with his rain cloud. Clark and Mark sweat drop at their boss's action and hope he can get the mirror soon.

Cherry walk to her brother's chair and stared down the two men. "So tell me more about this gullible pirate that would believe such a fairy tale" she said while twirling her hair.

"Well, Cherry, Boss wanted us to stir up some rumors and hope someone would believe it enough to actually search for it" Mark said sheepishly as Clark was busy drooling over Cherry's attire.

"Mmhmm, and who was the pirate Mark?" Cherry said again

"Oh, it was a woman with long orange hair and she came off a pirate ship with a sunflower" Mark recalled

"Sunflower huh, interesting. Did you get a look at their Jolly Roger?" Cherry said with interest.

"I can answer that my sweet Cherry" Clark said "It had a Straw Hat on the skull" he said proudly.

"Straw Hat!" Kevin said as he came out of his depression corner "Their captain has a high bounty and every one of the crew members has a bounty! Are you insane to have THEM look for MY mirror! For all I know they could ask it for all the Beli in the world where I would want power!" he said as his fist clenched.

_Elsewhere_

"Huh, I could have sworn I heard someone say all the Beli in the world was mine. Oh well" Nami said as she shrugged off her feeling.

_Back at the shack_

"Please brother, how can you handle power when you barely can handle your extra toes" Cherry remarked "Anyways, Mark, Clark be sure to follow them and once they find it get that mirror back here so brother can get his wish of power" she said while yawning. "Well, night".

"DON'T JUST FALL ASLEEP IN MY SPECIAL CHAIR!" Kevin roared as he tried to reach his sister. "Let me at her boys" Kevin screamed as Mark and Clark held him back.

**At the Docks**

"Okay, is everyone clear on what to do?" Nami said as she looked at the crew

"So, it's a mystery mirror that grants wishes right Nami?" Luffy said

"To put it mildly, yes a mirror that grants wishes" Nami said

"AWESOME!" Luffy replied with stars in his eyes

"Nami can I guard the ship, it seems I have caught the mirror-grants-wishes disease" Usopp said

"Fine but when someone else comes back empty handed you are going out and looking for that mirror" Nami said as an aura of darkness surrounds her

-Gulp- "Yes, Nami" Usopp said

"I want Robin, Chopper, and Sanji to heads towards the Town and ask around. Franky, you and Brook search through the forest. Me, Luffy, and Zoro…has anyone seen Zoro?" Nami said with a sigh "Chopper find Zoro and stick with him."

"Okay, Nami" Chopper said as he smelled the air for Zoro

"We will meet back here in two hours. If you can't find anything come back to the ship. Also does everyone have the snails in case we find trouble?" Nami asked

Everyone shook their heads yes and split up to find the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd chapter done, yay me.. I will try to update maybe two more chapters by next week so review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to thank my two reviewers so far TheIcecreamGeek and Neko11 you guys rock! I have written this chapter for you guys! I also would like to thank everyone who has this as a favorite or story alert you made me soooo happy .. Enough talking more M.O.W.!**

* * *

><p>"I told you we should have been farer away!" Clark whispered "But no, you just HAD to see that woman."<p>

"I was I suppose to know the green haired one eyed freak saw us!" Mark answered back.

"Shut up before he hears us" Clark whispered as he covered Mark's mouth.

Just then Zoro could be seen through the hole.

"I knew I saw someone over here creeping" Zoro said as he continued to look around the area.

"Zoro!" Chopper called out as he runs towards him.

"Oh, hey Chopper."

"Zoro, why did you leave? Nami was splitting us up to find the mirror."

"Well, I saw some shady characters eavesdropping and I decided to ask them the location of the mirror but I lost them"

"Well since you left first Nami put me with you"

"Alright…which way should we go then Chopper?"

"We can start by the play area."

"Why the play area Chopper?" Zoro asked as he walks the opposite way of the play area.

"The play area because kids like things that are shiny or they could have buried it…Wait Zoro I'll lead!" Chopper said as he ran after Zoro.

Once Zoro and Chopper were out of sight, Clark slowly removed his hand from Mark's mouth.

"Now what do we do?" Mark whined "We don't know where the orange hair chick went and I so wanted to follow her"

"Mark, lets just go back towards their ship and see if we can find some clues of where they went" Clark said

The two men dust themselves off and walk back towards the docks. It seems fate was on their side as Nami and Luffy came into view.

"Who is that with my woman" Mark growled as he clenches his fist.

"She is clearly NOT yours besides that guy seems like a weakling" Clark said "We can just follow them because I have a feeling they might find it."

"Nami, do we have to wish for ALL the Beli in the world?" Luffy said "How about ALL the meat in the world?" at this he started to drool.

"Idiot, you are going to get sick with meat and with Beli I can buy more cute clothes!" Nami said as a smile grace her lips.

"But Nami, you don't need cute clothes to make you cute because you are already cute" Luffy said matter-of-fact.

Nami stop walking and gawk at her captain. He just called her cute and saw nothing wrong with his statement at all.

"Ah thanks Luffy" Nami said as a small tint of red cross her cheeks.

"Shishishi" Luffy replied

Unknowing to them they were being followed by Clark and Mark.

"Grr, that bastard is flirting with her" Mark said "Clark let's forget about the mirror and let me beat him up."

"Mark calm down already and no we have orders to follow them" Clark said

***With Franky and Brook***

"This shack is so not super" Franky said as he looks over the run down shack "Whoever lives here has no appreciation for craftsmanship."

Before Franky could fix the run down shack a woman appeared at the door.

"Excuse me but what are you doing to my place?" Cherry said

"Well I am a super builder and I wanted to give your shack a super remodel" Franky said in his star pose.

Brook walk up to Cherry and place her hand in his. "Madam would you do me the honors of showing me your panties?"

Cherry's face paled at the talking skeleton but once his sentence processed through her mind tick marks could be seen. "If you guys don't leave from in front of me I will put your hands and feet in places to a point you will be crying for mercy" she said while smiling sweetly.

Brook and Franky knew that look from Nami one to many times and slowly back away from Cherry. They turned and ran off to the forest

"Hey Cherry who were those guys you scared off?" Kevin asked while nursing a new bump on his head

"Some perverted guy in swimwear and a talking skeleton who asked to see my panties" Cherry said.

"You do be wearing some granny pan" before Kevin could finish Cherry kick him so far he became a star in the sky.

***With Robin and Sanji***

"Thank you for your time" Robin said politely to the vendor.

Robin walked towards Sanji who was currently flirting with a vendor. The vendor was gigging at Sanji's antics.

"Even the Sun has no energy to compete with such beauty" Sanji said with his heart filled eyes.

"Sir, you are too kind" the blushing vender replied "But the only information I heard about the mirror is it only shows itself to a person who isn't seeking it for evil deeds."

"Interesting…Thank you my beautiful flower" Sanji said "Ah, Robin-chawn I received some good information"

"Good job Sanji" Robin replied "Well let us continue asking around."

Robin continued down the street with Sanji following in his noodle form.

***With Nami and Luffy***

"Hey, Nami look a beach!" Luffy said as he ran towards the sand.

"Luffy, be careful and don't get suck into the water!" Nami yelled as she followed Luffy.

"If I see him flirt with her one more time, I am going over there and taking her" Mark said as he and Clark hid behind a building.

"So what if he is flirting? Sure he called her cute, he also grabs her before she got ran over, then he tucks hair behind her hair and when she had…"

"If you finish that sentence Clark, I am telling Cherry you have a whole diary of her and your shrine" Mark said.

"Alright I won't finish it" Clark said dejectedly.

"Nami look at this shell it's orange like your hair" Luffy said as he placed the shell in Nami's hand.

Nami couldn't hold back her gasps as she inspected the shell. The shell's color was a soft orange and it was round like her tangerines.

"Luffy, it is beautiful, thank you" Nami said as her blush from earlier deepen on her face.

"Huh? What is that shining over there?" Luffy said as he ran towards the shining light.

"LUFFY LOOK OUT!" Nami shouted but it was too late, a big wave came crashing down on Luffy and took him under the tide.

Nami drop her shell and dove into the water after Luffy. Looking through the water she spots his red shirt. She grabs him and swam back up for air. After struggling against the waves she was able to pull Luffy to shore.

Luffy spits up the sea water and he starts to mumble.

"What was that Luffy?" Nami said as she leaned closer to Luffy's mouth

"I…got…Mirror" Luffy said as his world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first off don't hurt me! Cliffhangers are awesome because it gives me more thoughts I want to write out...Rate and Review thanks :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, you give me the will to write more :D. Secondly onwards to ch 4!**

* * *

><p>"We were so close in getting that mirror!" Clark said as he struggled to move his body "Who knew she has so much power."<p>

"Her lighting shock wasn't bad" Mark said with hearts in his eyes "She loves me."

Clark rolled his eyes and drag Mark back to the shack. "You do know we have to report this back to Boss and Cherry" Clark said "Then again a mad Cherry wouldn't be so bad" he said laughing.

"Laugh it up now Clark, just wait until she hears YOU lost the mirror" Mark replied.

Clark and Mark finally made it back to the shack as the sun was setting.

"You are back but why do you look like you've been burnt to a crisp?" Kevin asked as he helps Clark bring Mark inside.

"Well we have good news and bad news" Clark said.

"Keep talking" Kevin said impatiently.

"Good news is we found the whereabouts of the mirror but the bad news is the Straw Hats' has it in their possession" Clark said looking away.

The shack became eerily quiet with Clark's words hanging in the air. Then it happens…Kevin went crazy.

"The Straw Hats has the Mirror of Wish! Don't you know I spent 5 years looking for it and they just luck up on it?" Kevin screamed. He was beyond furious and his whole body began to shake.

Clark started to sweat and hoped his Boss wasn't going into THAT form again. Last time it happen he almost lost his leg at Kevin's uncontrolled rage. Mark's eyes were bugging out of his sockets. Mark never seen Kevin's form but he wished Cherry was there to save them.

"**Cherry isn't here Clark to save your leg like last time and Mark…welcome to the party**" Kevin said as a dark aura surrounded him and the two helpless men.

***At Mr. Pat's Bar***

"See you around Patty" Cherry said as she waved to the man behind the bar.

"Stay out of trouble Cherry and tell Kevin to come and see us sometimes" Patty replied back while cleaning out another glass.

"Sure thing" Cherry said as the door closed behind her.

Cherry step out into the busy town and breathe in the crisp air of Wish Island. She turned to walk back to the shack but collided with a built person.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was…going" Cherry's voice became a whisper as she look up at the guy with green hair and one eye. To her he had 'I'm dangerous' written all over him.

Zoro looks down at the woman with a scowl on his face. "Watch it woman" Zoro huff. He walks around her and continues walking with a little raccoon following him.

"Zoro, you didn't have to be mean to her and she did say sorry…the docks are in the other direction!" Chopper said as he ran after Zoro.

Cherry watches Zoro and the little raccoon disappear down the street. Her breathing returns and she slides to the ground.

"Guys usually go crazy at my attire or try to be nice to me. But that Zoro guy treated me like a like a regular person and was so rude!" Cherry said as her face burns with a blush. "If I ever find Mirror of Wish, I am making Zoro my greatest wish."

Cherry starts to laugh uncontrollably and the people move farther away from the crazy woman. Cherry finally stops laughing and walks back to shack with pep in her step. Her smile drops as she evaluates the now destroyed shack with her brother sitting in his undestroyed chair.

"Kevin? Are you alright?" Cherry ask cautiously.

Kevin opens his eyes and his usual warm brown eyes were now pitch black.

"Welcome home dear sister" Kevin said calmly.

Soon groans could be heard as boards where thrown away revealing Clark and Mark. The two men look like death came upon them. Cherry put two together and concluded that Straw Hat had the mirror and Kevin was beyond angry.

"Cherry, come here...and it is not a request" Kevin said as his eyes pierced her soul.

"Yes, brother" Cherry answered shakily "What would you like for me to do?"

"Heal those two idiots and get me that Mirror" Kevin replied evenly.

Cherry starts her chant, '_Heal_ _the ones who soul is weak, give them strength to defeat the meek, let them live for this day, and give them strength to save the day'_, a purple mist began to surround Clark and Mark. Cherry opens her eyes and a shock wave was sent out ending her chant.

Clark and Mark now had no scars or blood on them and they felt stronger than before.

"Now that you are healed retrieve the Mirror of Wish" Kevin said as he made a passing glance at them "But before you leave take these with you".

Clark and Mark caught the weapons and headed towards the docks. Once they were out of ear range, Kevin spoke to Cherry, "While the Straw Hats are fighting with Clark and Mark, take the one who Straw Hat Luffy cares for the most".

"Of course brother, to make you happy" Cherry said.

***On the Thousand Sunny***

"Chopper how is Luffy?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Luffy is better" Chopper said "But what I don't understand is how can he black out after being in the water since he usually goes back to being hyper" Chopper said with a confused look.

"I agree with Chopper, this is opposite of what Luffy would do" Robin said "Nami, did anything happen to Luffy after he went in the water?"

"Well, there were these two guys following us the whole time but I don't think Luffy felt any threat from them. They did try to attack us once I got Luffy back on the beach but I used my Clima-Tact. But the funny thing about one of them was he said my lighting didn't hurt because it had love in it. But Luffy did say he got the Mirror but I search him and I found nothing" Nami said.

"I wonder if that were the same guys from earlier" Zoro said.

"It would make sense if they also wanted the Mirror" Robin said.

"Nami-san I found out that the mirror only shows itself to a person that has no evil in their heart" Sanji said while puffing a cigarette.

"Did anyone else find some information?" Nami said

"We didn't find anything sis" Frank said while sipping his cola.

"We found this" Zoro said as he pulled out a sheet of paper with weird symbols written across it.

Zoro places the paper on the table for everyone to see. Robin picks up the paper but her face becomes confused.

"I have never seen this type of writing before" Robin says "Oh there is more on the back" she starts to read again but a smile grace her lips this time "It says, 'Wishes come true when you least expect it to work', that is quite interesting" Robin replied.

"Yeah, I wonder what Luffy will wish for?" Usopp said.

***With Luffy***

"Huh? Where am I?" Luffy said as he looks around the grassy field.

"_Welcome, Monkey D. Luffy, holder of Mirror" a voice said._

"Where are you come out and fight like a man" Luffy yelled.

"_Actually, I am a woman and look behind you" she said._

Luffy turned around and face the woman. She was in a white robe with black hair falling pass her shoulders.

"_I mean you no harm Luffy, I only came to tell you the chant for Mirror of Wish" she said._

"Oh for the mystery mirror, okay" Luffy said as he sat Indian style in front of the woman.

"_It is very simple just say 'Mirror of Wish grant me the wish of my deepest desire' and you must be looking in the mirror in order for it to work" she said._

"That's it? Fine I can do that" Luffy replied

"_I will only warn you once, if you give up the mirror to someone whose heart is evil there will be unworldly consequences" she said_

"Shishishi, like I would ever give this up" Luffy said "I can't wait until I can get ALL the meat in the world"

The woman gently touches Luffy's head and he was pulled back into the real world.

"Luffy, Luffy" Nami said while shaking him awake.

"Mmm…Mirror…wishes…meat" Luffy mumbled.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" Nami said as she hit his head.

"Ouch, Nami not so hard…Nami you saved me thank you" Luffy said as he hugged Nami tight "Man, I'm hungry, has Sanji cook yet?"

"Yeah, food is ready Luffy" Nami said quietly as her blush came back.

Luffy ran out of the sick bay and headed towards the great smell of food. Nami watch him leave and she shook her head, "Luffy is such an idiot, he doesn't even know how his actions affect so much".

Nami left out the room and headed the same way Luffy went seconds ago.

"So that's his weakness, the orange haired woman" Cherry said "I'll wait until Clark and Mark distract them and I'll take her back to Kevin…hopefully his mood will be better by then."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Lots of progress going on here, I'm so proud of myself T_T -tears of joy...anyways yes or no for Zoro and Cherry i put a poll on my page. i am open to ideas of how the battle should be either detailed or just tidbits here and there so PM me them...Review please<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone the awaited fight scene #1 I hope I did alright because this is my first one I wrote...Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, the story alerts, and fav story...XD**

* * *

><p>Nami makes it back to the galley and sees Luffy stuffing his face as usual. Her blush from earlier returns and she cast her eyes down hoping no one saw her.<p>

"Nami, are you sick because your face is all red?" Chopper said as he looks up at Nami.

"Ah, no, I am fine Chopper just a little warm" Nami replied as she drunk some water.

"So Luffy, where is the mirror? I really want to see it" Usopp says.

"Mirror?" Luffy says with a confused look "Oh I remember now when the wave hit me I drop it back in the water."

At this Nami stops drinking her water and yells "Are you serious! You could have died and you didn't have the mirror. Well I guess we will have to go back to the beach and search for it" Nami said as she looks at everyone.

"Since it is somewhat dark, I can make you a light carrier" Franky said as he walks out the door to his workshop.

"Thanks Franky. So besides me and Luffy who else is going?" Nami said.

"Nami" Luffy whined "Why do I have to go?"

"You are going because you found it first so you are going to find it again" Nami said.

"Fine but Zoro comes too" Luffy said while crossing his arms.

"Zoro if you don't go I am raising your interest by 300%" Nami said evilly.

"Fine, damn witch" Zoro grumbled.

"But Nami-san, I think I am better than moss head over there to protect you" Sanji said while glaring daggers at Zoro.

"But Sanji, I need a knight to watch over my treasure while I am gone" Nami said sweetly.

"Whatever you say my sweet, I will be your knight!" Sanji said as his eye went completely hearts as his body was noodle.

Nami smiles and Sanji goes into a deeper noodle dance. As this is going on Luffy felt a pull on his heart and his face became confused.

"Sis, I made the super light" Franky said as he brought in the light carrier.

"Thanks Franky. Let's go Luffy, Zoro" Nami said as she headed towards the door.

***At the docks***

"So Clark, how are we supposed to use these weapons that Boss gave us?" Mark asked as he looks at his weapon.

"I have been with Boss longer than you so I'll tell you" Clark said "The weapon forms into anything your mind can imagine. Actually it's better to see it in action."

Clark closes his eyes and concentrates on his weapon. The weapon starts to form into a handle with a ball of spikes on top.

"See, it is easy as pie" Clark said as he held his new weapon up for Mark to see.

"WOW, THAT'S SO COOL!" Mark said as his eyes became sparkly.

-BAM- "Don't be so easily impressed idiot" Cherry said as her fist connected with Mark's skull.

"Ouch Cherry, you hit like a man" Mark said as he nurse his bruise.

"And you scream like a little girl" Cherry retorted.

"Cherry why are you here?" Clark asked.

"Well, Brother wants me to take one of Straw Hat Luffy's crewmate as prisoner" she said, "And I just came back from spying on the ship and I saw that Luffy as a warm spot for the orange hair girl".

"No, this can't be true. Only I truly loved her" Mark said as he became depressed.

"Get over it you big baby" Clark said as he continues to change the shape of his weapon "So Cherry, do you have a plan or are we just rushing the ship?" Clark asks

"Yeah, I have some ideas we can do but first we got to hide" Cherry said "I hear voices."

They hid behind a stack of crates and waited for the owners of the voices to pass. They found out the voices belonged to Nami, Luffy, and Zoro.

"Woman, I thought the beach was on the other side of the docks" Zoro said since his legs wanted to walk the other way.

"Look, I am the navigator so I know where I am going. Also, Luffy and I been to the beach" Nami said as she glared at Zoro.

"Nami, I'm really sorry for dropping the Mirror back in the water" Luffy said as his hat covered his eyes.

"Luffy…" Nami then grabs Luffy's hand and gave it a little squeeze "Don't worry about it besides at that time I was more worried about you" Nami said as she smiled at Luffy.

Zoro watches Nami's actions towards Luffy and smirked. Luffy smiles back and squeezes Nami hand back.

"Knock it off…love birds" Zoro said as his smirk deepen.

Nami lets go of Luffy's hand and starts whacking Zoro. Zoro then drops his smirk and a scowl is now on his face. Nami and Zoro start arguing back and forth as Luffy just laughs at them.

Once the trio was out of sight Cherry, Clark, and Mark came from behind the crates. Clark smirked because of the information they received and looks at Cherry and Mark. Cherry's face was red and she had a look Clark never seen before. As for Mark he saw a different type of red…anger.

"Let's go take a midnight stroll on the beach you guys" Mark said deviously.

***On the Beach***

"Do you see anything Zoro?" Nami said as she searched the sand.

"No" Zoro answered as he looked on the opposite side of the beach.

Luffy tap Nami on her shoulder and held out his closed fist.

"Is that the Mirror Luffy?" Nami asked as she reached for his fist.

"Nope, it's something better" Luffy said with a warm smile.

Luffy slowly opens his hand but before Nami could see what it was, Luffy's eyes went wide and push Nami into the sand as a red shot went through Luffy's shoulder.

"Dammit" Luffy whispered as he clutched his shoulder.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled as he ran towards them.

Suddenly, two bodies stood in front of Zoro. It was none other than Mark and Clark who had a twisted look in their eyes.

"This is as far as you go one-eye" Clark said as his weapon formed into a long double edged sword.

"Must be your lucky night if you get to fight both of us" Mark mocked as his weapon formed into staff.

"A staff Mark, really?" Clark said while shaking his head.

"It's always the simplest thing that people overestimate" Mark said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'll take you both since Shusui wants blood" Zoro said.

Soon Zoro and Clark were in a swords battle with neither of them backing down. Mark lifted his staff to attack Zoro from behind but was stop by his Sandai Kitetsu. Zoro then pushed back Clark and Mark making Mark flip in the air and land next to Clark.

Clark and Mark charged Zoro as Zoro put Wado in his mouth. Mark changes his staff into two swords and started turning them in his hands making them look like blades. Swords clashed against each other making sparks light up the beach.

"Luffy!" Nami said as she came out of shock.

"I'm fine Nami" Luffy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh did my little energy shot hurt you?" Cherry said as she laughs at Luffy "You should have let the girl get hit so you wouldn't be in pain" Cherry mocked.

"Yeah right, I won't let anyone hurt my friends especially if it involves Nami" Luffy said as he stood back in front of Nami.

"Awww, isn't that cute, you are protecting your little girlfriend" Cherry said in a sing song voice "She must be weak if you are protecting her so much."

"Who says I'm weak" Nami said as she reached for her staff but grab nothing but air "Damn, I left my staff on the ship."

"Don't worry Nami, I'll protect you and I always will" Luffy said as he stood back in front of Nami.

"Aww isn't that cute but it's WRONG!" Cherry yelled as she charged Luffy.

Luffy blocks Cherry's fist as he gets pushed back in the sand. Luffy pushes her off and grabs his shoulder again. Cherry smirks and disappears from Luffy's vision and reappeared behind Nami.

"Night, night little girl" Cherry said as she places her spell on Nami.

Nami falls forward into Luffy's arms. Luffy uses his Haki on Cherry but for some reason she just smiles at Luffy as if the Haki had no affect on her.

"Forgot to tell you but Haki is child's play for me" Cherry said.

Luffy lays Nami down and stands up to face Cherry.

"Oh my, what a scary face" Cherry said as Luffy's face had a pissed off look. "So I will guess and say you are really to fight me for real now" Cherry said with a smirk.

Luffy said nothing as his arm starts to smoke signaling his second gear. Luffy pulls his arm back and hits Cherry right in the chest knocking her farther on the beach. Before her body hit the sand Luffy appeared and slam her into the sand. Cherry coughs up blood and smiles wider.

"You are no weakling" Cherry said "But you are a pretty big idiot".

Cherry disappears and is now standing over Nami's body. "I think I'll take her" Cherry said as she lifted Nami up, "If you want her back bring the Mirror to the shack in front of the forest. And the longer you wait the more you won't be able to recognize her" Cherry disappears with Nami before Luffy could get closer.

"SANTORYU" Zoro yelled.

Mark dodges the attack but Clark wasn't as lucky as he took the hit. Clark hits the sand as his blood soaked the sand surrounding his body.

Luffy screams in agony breaking Zoro and Mark's intense stare.

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed as tears fell down his face.

Mark took that opportunity to run from Zoro but Zoro sliced Mark's legs making him immobile.

"You are coming with us" Zoro said as venom drip with each syllable.

Luffy walks toward Mark and lifts him by his shirt. "If Nami is hurt in anyway you will deal with **me **and I will make it **very painful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glad that's over XD...review and PM me if I need to change anything around.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Got this plot bunny while I was in class today and it didn't want to leave me alone until i put it up so BAM here is chapter 6, enjoy XD!**

* * *

><p>Luffy drops Mark back on the sand and walks away. Zoro took that signal as leaving Mark on the beach.<p>

"Wait, you can't leave me here!" Mark said frantically as he tried to move his unresponsive legs.

Luffy looks back at him and says, "I could careless" and starts walking back towards the docks.

As Zoro and Luffy walked out of Mark's sight, Mark heard growling. Mark turns his head and faced a pack of wolves. Soon the night air was filled with screams.

"Luffy we need to go back to Sunny to get you check out and inform everyone the situation" Zoro said while looking at Luffy's back.

Luffy stop and turned to face Zoro. Zoro never seen such as defeated and lost look so intense as the one Luffy was giving off.

"Zoro, I had Nami right in my arms…MY ARMS!", Luffy shouted as his body shook, "I couldn't protect her just like at Sabadoy".

Zoro grabs Luffy into a hug and looks him in the eyes, "Luffy, back then we were separated and you wanted us to train for two years so it will never happen again. The difference from then and now is that we can save Nami and not wait two years to see her again."

A light bulb could be seen going off in Luffy's mind, "You're right Zoro we can save her".

"Good…now where did the docks move to?" Zoro asked as he looks around.

"Come on Zoro, I'll show you" Luffy said as he slung his arm around Zoro's shoulders.

***The Shack***

"Cherry welcome back and I see you have a present for me" Kevin said as he eyed Nami's sleeping body.

Cherry drops Nami on the floor making a sick cracking sound.

"Where are Clark and Mark?" Kevin asked as he looks for his gang.

"I am going to assume they are dead because I waited at our spot but they never showed" Cherry said.

Groans were heard from Nami as she tried to move her body.

"I see that you are awake now" Kevin said as he stared Nami down.

Nami looks up and see a man sitting in a chair with the woman from before standing to the side of him. "You…what did you do to me?" Nami spat as she glared at the woman.

"You is not my name, it's Cherry. If you must know I chanted a sleeping spell on you then when I got here I just dump you on the hard floor and I think I heard some bones snapping" Cherry said wickedly.

"Now you are here to draw Straw Hat out with the Mirror" Kevin said as he glared down at Nami, "You better be a good little girl or there will be pain."

"Whatever you do to me, Luffy will make sure you will pay for it and I will never ever listen to someone as dirty as you" Nami spat.

Nami didn't see him move until he was in her face, "Fine, be difficult, I always needed a rag doll to beat up" Kevin said darkly as he smacks Nami across the cheek making her fly into the hall. Nami slides down the wall and groans in pain.

"Huh, that felt pretty good, I think I'll do it again" Kevin said as he charged back at Nami. He then proceeds to kick and slap her around.

"Luffy…save me" Nami whispered as her world went black.

***Docks***

"Hey, Zoro, I really wished I didn't lose the mirror then Nami would still have been here" Luffy said as he kick a lone rock, "But I did find Nami's seashell again". Luffy reaches in his pocket and showed Zoro the orange shell.

Zoro looks at the shell then looks at Luffy's blissful face, at this Zoro smirked, "You must really love her."

Luffy tilts his head to the side as he process Zoro's words. "I just thought it was a mystery feeling in my heart whenever I look at Nami" Luffy said.

"Well, Luffy, congratulations you are in love with a greedy witch" Zoro smirked.

"I guess I am", Luffy laughs and put the shell back in his pocket. Luffy's eyes widen as he felt something move in his other pocket. Reaching in his pocket Luffy pulls out the Mirror of Wish.

Zoro eyes widen, "That's the mirror?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's the same one from earlier but why wasn't it there earlier?" Luffy asked.

"Who cares you got the mirror now", Zoro said, "But we will figure out what to do with it later because I see Sunny".

Luffy and Zoro makes it back on Sunny.

"Hey, you made it back and I see you have the mirror but where's Nami?" Chopper said as he pokes his head out the window.

"Chopper can you come down here and bring your kit" Zoro said as he looks up at Chopper.

Chopper comes down from the lookout. Once Chopper is close enough to them he is shocked. Luffy was grabbing his bleeding shoulder and Zoro had scratches all over his face.

"Zoro, stay out here as I clean Luffy up" Chopper said as he guided Luffy to the sick bay.

"Luffy what happen?" Chopper says as he cleans up the wound and dresses it with bandages.

"Someone else wanted the mirror and they figured if they take Nami hostage I would have to give them the mirror for her life" Luffy said as he fought his tears.

The door to the sick bay slams open revealing Sanji. "How could you let Nami get taken you shitty captain" Sanji yelled.

"Sanji don't be like that" Chopper said as he tries to calm Sanji down.

Luffy stood up and look Sanji straight in his eye. Sanji backs up and silently gulp at Luffy's stare.

"You have no idea what it was like to see her get taken from your eyes", Luffy growled, "Now, if you would excuse me I need to save **my** Nami".

Sanji says nothing and move from the doorway allowing Luffy to pass. "And Sanji, Nami is **mine** so I don't want you flirting with her so much" Luffy said as he stood next to Sanji.

"Yeah, Luffy, Nami is yours and not mine but promise me to treat her like a Queen" Sanji said evenly.

Luffy smiles and continues to walk out to the deck.

Zoro was filling in Robin, Brook, Usopp, and Franky about Nami. All of them had angry sketched on their faces.

"Zoro, let us go to Nami" Luffy said as he walk to his crew mates.

"Luffy the forest is on the outskirts of town. Nami should be in the shack in front of the forest" Franky said.

"Luffy would you like for me to accompany you and Zoro" Brook asked.

"It's alright Brook, I want you guys to stay here and get the ship ready because once I get Nami we are leaving this Island" Luffy said.

Zoro and Luffy jumps off Sunny and runs toward the town.

"I hope Nami is safe" Robin says.

"Well you guys heard Luffy, let's get ready to set sail" Sanji said as he puffs on his cigarette.

"Luffy are you going to give them the mirror?" Zoro asked as he runs behind Luffy.

"I don't want to because it will be bad consequences but they have Nami, so I will deal with the consequences when they get here" Luffy said.

Luffy and Zoro finally arrive at the lone shack. An outline of a body could be made out sitting on top of the roof.

"About time you got here", Cherry said as she jumps from the roof. As she lands she goes rigid as her eyes land on Zoro. "You're the rude guy from before…Marry Me" Cherry said as she blushed.

"No" Zoro said flatly.

"Where is Nami?" Luffy said as he tried to keep his emotions in place.

"She is right here", Kevin said as he throws Nami's bloody body on the ground, "She wasn't even a good rag doll but she did put up a good fight." Kevin starts to laugh.

"NAMI!" Luffy yells.

Nami opens her eyes and sees Luffy, "Luffy, you came for me", she whispers as she blacks out.

"She really likes to black out" Kevin said as he laughs harder.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy yells as he charges Kevin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hurt me, i know i put a cliffy but my ideas for the fight is really jumbled so yeah. i will try to pump out two more chapters but you know writers block -_-...but check out 'My Blacksmith' it is Zoro X Cherry centered. Rate and Review thankies :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all thanks everyone for waiting a week for a new chapter and guess what I got a new plot bunny and I will be working on My Blacksmith and putting a new chapter up by monday. enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

><p>Kevin smirks as he picks up Nami's bloodily body, "Straw Hat, you seem to forget that I have what you want whereas you have that mirror which I want. So I call a fair trade, the mirror for this girl".<p>

Luffy stops short in front of Kevin with so much hate. Luffy didn't only want to knock Kevin out with his Haki he also wanted to make his pain hurt very slowly.

"Give me Nami first and you can have the crummy mirror" Luffy spat as his fist ached to punch Kevin face.

"Fine but place the mirror down and kick it over here then you can have the girl" Kevin said as he stared Luffy down.

Luffy look at the mirror and thought silently, _I want to save Nami_. Luffy places the mirror on the ground and kicks the mirror over the Kevin.

"Good, now…catch" Kevin says as he tosses Nami towards Luffy making him sail backwards into the forest.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled as he runs towards them.

"DIE!" Cherry screams as she starts shooting her beams toward Luffy and Nami.

Zoro makes it in time to deflect the beams making them hit the surrounding buildings and trees. "Luffy, are you and Nami alright", Zoro ask as he stands in between them and Cherry.

"Yeah, I am fine but Nami won't wake up", Luffy says as he sits up with Nami, "Zoro I want you to protect Nami from that woman while I go take care of that bastard who dared to touch Nami" Luffy said.

"Anything you say Captain" Zoro says as he puts on his green bandana and opens his robe to tie it around his waist.

Before Luffy leaves Nami, he brushes hair out of her face to take in the damage Kevin did to her face. Luffy's face is flushed with anger but he starts to relax as he hears sounds from Nami.

"Nami, you are safe now…Zoro will protect you while I go beat that bastard" Luffy said softly.

"Luffy…thank you" Nami replies softly.

Luffy grins and places his hat on her head. Luffy stands from Nami and stands next to Zoro.

"Ah, my sexy man, why did you do that?" Cherry whined as she stared at Zoro's body, "And you what's with that stupid grin".

"Shut up already" Luffy says as his grin fades, "Besides that bastard is my opponent not you" Luffy says as he walks toward Kevin.

"Oh no, you don't" Cherry says as she trains her beam on Luffy's back.

"I won't do that if I was you" Zoro says as he places Shusui on Cherry's exposed neck, "Move, and your head will be able to touch your feet".

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty" Cherry cooed as she tried to lean into Zoro. But she fell on her butt instead of onto Zoro.

"Damn crazy woman" Zoro sneered as went back to guard Nami.

"Aww, don't be like that sweety" Cherry says as she dust herself off, "I was thinking of making you mine but I guess I will have to kill you since you are protecting her" Cherry says as she shot daggers at Nami.

Zoro places Wado in his mouth and Sandai Kitetsu in his other hand.

"Honey, you could get cut with those blades" Cherry said mockingly, "I guess I can use my beam sword since I haven't used it in a while" Cherry smiles crooked.

For a second Zoro and Cherry had a staring contest while somewhere a bell was sounded making them charge for each other. Sparks flew as Zoro swords connected with Cherry energy sword.

Nami slowly moves to a tree with less damage so she could see Luffy better.

Luffy stops a couple of feet in front of Kevin with the intent to kill oozing off him. Kevin was currently looking over the mirror but stops as he felt Luffy presence.

"So, Straw Hat, is your little woman dead yet?" Kevin laughs darkly

"Shut up and fight me" Luffy says, "I am not going to let you live after what you did to my Nami".

Kevin felt a pulse and looks down to see the letters on the mirror glow red.

"Mirror of Wish, give me my desire of power" Kevin yelled as he stared at his reflection.

The mirror starts to shake and floats in front of Kevin, it then changes form into a woman.

"_**You're heart is not pure…be prepared to die" she says as her eyes glow red.**_

Kevin's eyes go wide as he tries to back away from the woman. She goes into Kevin making him scream an unearthly sound.

Luffy backs up a little but his face still holds hatred for Kevin.

Kevin's screams go quiet as his body went thud on the ground making dust come up. Luffy stared at Kevin body and step a little closer. As he came closer he used his leg to turn Kevin on his back.

"He must be dead" Luffy says since he didn't see any chest movements.

"BROTHER!" Cherry screamed as she limps over to Kevin and Luffy, "Wake up brother, you can't be dead" Cherry says while crying.

Luffy turns from Cherry and Kevin to walk towards Zoro and Nami. As Luffy got closer to Zoro and Nami his grin starts to show. As soon as he reached them Cherry screams making Luffy blood run cold.

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami had a look of disbelief as they saw Cherry being choked by Kevin who had a bliss look across his face.

"You want to know a secret sis?" Kevin said as he stared at Cherry's wide scared eyes, "I never did like you" Kevin spat as he snap her neck in half.

Cherry's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body falls in a heap at Kevin's feet.

"Ah, that was worth the wait" Kevin says evilly as he snaps his neck, "I thought I was dead but that sister of mines healed me I bet she regret that now" Kevin starts to laugh.

Kevin moves in a blink and stands next to Luffy, "Hi there, you seem lonely allow my fist to help ease that", Kevin punches Luffy forcing him to land next to Nami.

Zoro steps forward to ready himself to use his Yaki Oni Giri but was stop by Luffy's arm.

"Take Nami back to ship…He is MINE!" Luffy growls as he stares down Kevin.

Zoro puts his swords back in their sheaths and pick up Nami, cradling her to his body.

"You got five minutes until I come back" Zoro says while looking at Luffy's back.

"Give me two" Luffy says as he starts to warm up his body.

Zoro begins to walk back to the docks with Nami.

"You are not going anywhere" Kevin yelled as he went towards Zoro and Nami.

"Your opponent is me" Luffy says as he starts his second gear, "You are not touching them… Gum-Gum Jet Bullet"

Kevin was hit in the chest as his body soared into the building next to Zoro. Zoro look at the mess and smirk at Kevin's stupidity.

"Zoro" Nami whispers as her body ached while breathing, "The docks are the other way"

Zoro face goes red and mumbles, "Damn woman, still bossing me even though you're injured".

Nami smiles up at Zoro and says, "That will be extra for telling you directions" Nami smirk at Zoro shock face, "But thanks Zoro".

Zoro says nothing as he walked the right way to the docks with Nami help.

"Ugh, I think that hurt" Kevin says as he pushes the wood off him, "My turn".

Kevin rushes out of the debris and starts throwing punches at Luffy. Luffy on the other hand was meeting Kevin's punch for punch. As their fists collided, shock waves rock the air around them making rocks break.

"You know, that woman of yours makes a great punching bag…you should try it" Kevin says.

Luffy makes his arm harden and punches Kevin in the face making him fly back into the destroyed building, "You say one more thing about Nami, and I promise you will NOT live" Luffy yelled.

"Damn, that hurt like hell" Kevin said as he spit out blood onto the ground.

Kevin charges Luffy again and a battle of strength started again.

***Thousand Sunny***

"Oh no, Nami!" Chopper shouted, "Zoro take her to the bay now"

Chopper and Zoro disappeared behind the door to the sick bay. Everyone else had a look of pure disgust for the person who dared to touch Nami like a rag doll.

"I hope Luffy will let me take a turn in giving him pain" Robin says making Usopp move away.

Sanji stays silent as his smoke clouds grew bigger with each puff.

"Nami, can you follow the light please" Chopper said, "Good you don't have a concussion."

"Chopper, I am kind of sleepy though" Nami replied

"Don't sleep yet I still have a couple more places to check and then I can give you some medicine so you can sleep better" Chopper said hurriedly, "Zoro stop her from falling asleep"

"Nami, Luffy loves you" Zoro said bluntly.

Nami and Chopper eyes went wide at Zoro statement.

"You're lying, Luffy don't know what it means to love" Nami said quietly.

"If Luffy didn't know what love is, then tell me why he had a blissful face when he showed me the orange seashell while talking about you?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know" Nami answered quietly as her face grew red.

"Take this Nami and you will feel better" Chopper says.

Nami takes the medicine and falls into a deep sleep.

_Luffy…I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>sniff sniff the chapter made me soo proud! . I should be able to complete this story by next chapter...so reviewrate/add story/alert thanks :) oh and check out the next story Existed Love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well fellow readers this is the last chapter for Mirror of Wish :(...it was great while it lasted so enjoy this last chapter**

* * *

><p>Luffy and Kevin are hunch over trying to catch their breath. The area around them looked like a tornado came through making the roots exposed as the buildings barely had enough support hold up the roof.<p>

"Damn, Straw Hat" Kevin huff, "You are strong, even with this extra power I still can't over power you".

Luffy says nothing as he wipes the blood from his mouth and gives Kevin a defiant look.

"Fine, say nothing" Kevin spat as he charged back at Luffy.

Luffy got in his stance and waited for Kevin so he could give him one good punch, with the help of his Haki, to send him straight to hell.

Suddenly a blue light blinds them making Kevin halt his charge. Once they could see again a figure of a woman stood between them.

"Who are you?" Kevin said

'_Why I am the keeper of the Mirror' she said._

"Hey, you're the one from before" Luffy shouted making the woman look at him.

'_We meet again Luffy' the woman said with a smile._

"I'm really sorry for giving him the Mirror but he had my precious friend and he HURT her" Luffy said angrily.

'_Luffy you are forgiven since I see that she means so much' the woman said, 'Now as for you' she said while turning to Kevin with an evil smirk, 'It is time for you to perish since my other self couldn't kill you'. _

"This is my fight and he will die by my hands" Luffy yelled at the woman.

She smiled at Luffy and then used her powers to knock Luffy unconscious.

'_You have done enough Luffy but it is my job to get rid of the tainted wishers' the woman whispered in Luffy ear, 'I thank you'._

She then sends Luffy to the Thousand Sunny where his crew mates were waiting.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let some woman kill me and I want you to bring back Straw Hat" Kevin yelled as he charged the woman.

The woman body starts to glow a violet red making her body more solid. When Kevin looked at the woman again he felt dread overcome his body as her eyes had a look of blood lust.

***Thousand Sunny***

The Straw Hats were all standing on the deck waiting for Luffy's return.

"Okay guys, I have Nami stable and she is sleeping peacefully" Chopper says happily.

"Good work Chopper" Robin said with a smile.

"Bastard, praising me doesn't make me happy at all" Chopper said as he does his happy dance.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind came making the Thousand Sunny move from the docks.

"What the hell?" Sanji yelled, "Franky stop the ship from moving, Luffy isn't here yet"

"I'm trying bro but the lever is stuck" Franky said as he was trying to lower the anchor.

As Franky, Brook, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp tried to pull the anchor down; a thud was heard on the deck.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted as he rushed to him to check his injuries.

"Luffy wake up" everyone yelled.

"Don't worry, I got this" Robin said as she moved to cross her arms.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the night air.

"Mmm, vat dappen?" Luffy said as his face was too swollen to talk, "Bare's Dami?"

Before anyone could reply to Luffy an explosion was seen on the Island and if they strained their ears a little bit they could hear screams.

"We don't know how you got here Luffy but we are glad you are back" Usopp said happily.

"Luffy did you beat that bastard up good?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah but the woman from the Mirror wouldn't let me finish him off" Luffy said with a pout.

Soft laughter was heard on the deck making everyone turn to the woman.

"Wow who is this beauty?" Sanji said as his eye went heart.

"Luffy do you know her? If not can I cut her up?" Zoro asks as he reached for his sword.

"Shitty swordsman, never raise a blade to a beautiful woman" Sanji spat as him and Zoro went at it.

'_Oh my Luffy, your crew is something else' the woman said while smiling_

"Why didn't you let me finish I was so close" Luffy said

'_Luffy, it is my job to finish off the person with the tainted heart…didn't you read the paper?' the woman asked._

"What paper? You only told me to say the chant" Luffy said.

"Do you mean this paper?" Robin asked as she pulled out the paper from before.

'_Yes, that's it' the woman says happily as she takes the paper from Robin._

"I couldn't read what it said and I thought it was unneeded" Robin said.

'_That is understanding since only Luffy could read it but it says, 'If the Mirror is given under life threatening situations to you or someone you care for, the guardian who is me will take care of the tainted heart'' the woman said._

"Oh that makes sense" Luffy said.

'_Well I must go now, be safe everyone and remember wishes do come true just when you least expect it' the woman smiles and disappears off Thousand Sunny._

"Yohoho, I wonder what kind of panties guardians wear?" Brook said

"Shut up you" Sanji said as he gave Brook a kick to the head, "You never ask to see a lady's panties"

Luffy laughs at Sanji and Brook making everyone else laugh along with him. The laughter ends shortly as Luffy stomach growls loudly.

"I guess I could cook some meat" Sanji said as he walked into the galley.

"Luffy you can go see Nami even though she is sleeping now" Chopper said.

"Okay but let me go get something first" Luffy said as he rushes to his room.

"Found it!" Luffy says happily.

Luffy goes to the sick bay and quietly opens the door. Nami was currently sleeping with her body wrapped in bandages. Luffy stood next to Nami and smiled happily for her safe return. Luffy opens his hand and the sea shell from before had a string tied on it making it a necklace.

Luffy places the necklace around Nami and kissed her softly, "Nami I love you and I promise to make you happy".

Luffy moved from Nami and heads for the galley but Nami soft voice stop him.

"Luffy" Nami says again a little louder.

"Yeah Nami?" Luffy asked while walking back to her side.

"Come closer" Nami says.

"Okay, what…" Luffy sentence was stop halfway as Nami brought her lips to Luffy.

"I love you too" Nami smiles

Luffy laughs happily as he put his forehead on Nami's, "Nami, you don't have to worry about Sanji because I already set him straight"

"Luffy, I want to know something…what did you wish for from the Mirror?" Nami asked as she searched Luffy eyes.

"That's easy" Luffy said with a grin, "I wished for you to be safe Nami, what else would I wish for?"

"Meat" Nami said flatly.

Luffy laughs again, "Meat was my first wish but I realized meat will always be here no matter where I go but there is only one Nami who I want to be with forever".

"Luffy" Nami says as she smiles bigger, "Come here you" Nami throws her arms around Luffy and kisses him.

Unknowing to them everyone was watching the touching scene making Franky cry, Sanji go into a depressed corner, Zoro smirked as did Robin, Brook started playing a melody, Chopper was smiling happily and Usopp had a look of disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>it's done yay! i hope the ending was okay if not i will be happy to write an epilogue...Review thanks :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello good people! I have decided to do a epilouge hope you like it and it is short!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed and the routine on the Thousand Sunny was back to normal…well almost normal.<p>

"Luffy can you come here please" Nami called out from her tangerine trees.

"Sure Nami" Luffy said as he put down his cards and catapulted up to Nami.

"Man, ever since that 'confession' they are always together" Usopp said sadly as Brook and Chopper nodded their heads in agreement.

"But you know this is the most I have seen Nami being so nice to us though" Chopper said as he look up to where Luffy landed.

"Yeah, she didn't even hit me when I asked for her panties" Brook said, "She only smiled and just told me it was Luffy's favorite color" Brook shuddered.

"As long as they are happy, I don't care what they do as long as it keeps Luffy from bothering me when I nap" Zoro said as he looked at the trio.

"Yeah, I guess you are right Zoro" Usopp said.

Laughter was soon heard from the tangerine trees making Usopp, Brook, Chopper, and even Zoro smile for their Captain and Navigator. Zoro closed his eye back and feel asleep with the smile still on his face. Usopp re-deal the cards so they can start over.

In the galley Sanji stop cutting up food to listen to Luffy and Nami laughter. He felt kind of sad not being able to flirt with Nami like before but as long as he saw how happy she was he satisfied. He went back to his cutting and mumbled, "Shitty Captain became a lucky guy".

Franky was in his workshop working on a super surprise for Luffy and Nami and hoped they would like their new living quarters since Franky new for a fact it would be needed one day.

Robin was in the observation tower and smiling at Luffy and Nami antics below.

"Luffy" Nami gasped between breaths, "Stop tickling me please".

"No way Nami" Luffy laughs as he tickles her harder, "Beside I like hearing you laugh it gives me a nice mystery feeling".

Luffy finally stops and smiles at the dishelved Nami, "Beautiful", Luffy say as he grins at Nami's flushed face.

"Luffy" Nami says quietly, "I am going to get you" she yelled as she pounces on Luffy and started tickling his stomach.

"Nami stop, I give" Luffy says as he tries to catch his breath.

"Never" Nami says as she turns to his feet.

Luffy eyes went wide as he saw Nami move closer to his uncovered feet, "No Nami, please anything but my feet".

Luffy pleads fell on death ears as Luffy felt Nami's hands tickling him.

Everything on the Thousand Sunny was the same except for the added laughter by Luffy and Nami.

***Elsewhere***

"Huh, where am I?" Mark said as he took in his surroundings, "I could have sworn those wolves torn me up to pieces".

"They did' a man said, "But luckily for you I had made a stop on Wish Island and saw your body".

Mark looked at the man and his eyes grew wide, "You are…"

"That's right, I am Dr. Vegapunk" Dr. Vegapunk said while smiling down at the Mark.

"Why did you keep me alive?" Mark asked even though he didn't really want to know.

"Why that's simple, to make you one of my projects for the new Devil Fruit" Dr. Vegapunk said as he turned to walk out.

"Wait, will it give me power to defeat the Straw Hats?" Mark said as he sat up more in the bed.

"Straw Hats huh…we will see" Dr. Vegapunk said as he closed the door.

"Once I get this power you are going down Straw Hat and I am taking that woman to make her mine" Mark said while laughing.

The End…Or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Want more? If you said yes to anyone I will be making a part II cause Mr. Plot bunny came to mind! . so Review and Rate. P.S. you guys are so freakin awesome!<strong>


End file.
